Only
by loveshiiki
Summary: Naruto gets himself tangled in a situation he never thought he would have to face in his life, pregnancy. With Sasuke out of town and Sakura as his secret keeper, he tries to cope with what life offers him, but it can be really hard sometimes.
1. Only You

Hello y'all!  
I felt pretty inspired today so I started writing something new, if you're following my other fanfiction "Insert Title Here" be assure that I am still working on it.  
This should be pretty short, around four chapters long.

Hope you enjoy!

The atmosphere in the small apartment is heavy and warm, no noise can be heard except for the sound of lips pressing against each other, again and again. Two silhouettes are are somewhat visible in the dim light of the room, but it's barely possible to distinguish where one starts and where the other one finishes because of how close they are.

Naruto just can't stop himself anymore. What had started as a chaste kiss completely escalated. They are now laying in his bed, both completely naked. Naruto thinks that they might be going way too fast, tonight was their first real kiss after all, but nothing feels more right in this moment than the weight of Sasuke's body on top of him, the feel of his lips on his own, of his tongue inside is mouth, and of his hands all over his body. He feels like he may explode with how _right_ this feels.

Sasuke breaks the kiss slowly and Naruto moans at the loss. A moan that quickly transform into a pleasured one when Sasuke attaches his lips to his throat, slowly licking and sucking his way down his collarbone.

"Ah… Sasuke, please."

Sasuke briefly stop what he was doing to Naruto's nipples to look up at the blonde. "Please what?" He asks smugly.

Naruto groans and puts both hand in Sasuke's hair pushing him downward. "Give me more, bastard."

Sasuke smirks and does just that. He grabs Naruto by the hips to push him further up the bed and kneels between his legs. His left hand slowly caressed the inner thigh of the blonde and he looks down at the other man penis, slowly grasping the base with his right hand.

A soft whimper escapes Naruto's mouth as he tries to thrust up in his lover hand. Sasuke moves his hand to pin Naruto's hips to the bed and start bending toward him. When he slowly puts the tips in his mouth, he has to use both hand to prevent Naruto from thrusting in his throat. He sucks slowly on the glans before finally taking more in his mouth.

Naruto is a complete mess, his hands are almost ripping the sheets from the bed and his head turns from side to side as he moans out his pleasure. He has never felt so good before, but it still not enough, he just keeps wanting more.

"Ah… Sass'... Mmh… More, I need more!"

Naruto fists one of his hand in Sasuke's hair to pull him up in a passionate open mouthed kiss, his other hand languidly caressing his back until its pressed just above the curve of his ass. Naruto pushes hard there, forcibly grinding their erection together as they ondulate against each other.

"Mhh… Do you have…?" Sasuke doesn't have time to complete his sentence that he is cut off by Naruto's mouth on his.

"Bedside table." Naruto answer in a whisper before latching his lips to Sasuke's shoulder, lightly nipping the pale skin between his teeth as Sasuke tries to stretch and search the drawer.

A sounds of success escape Sasuke as he finally reaches a small bottle of lube and takes hold of it. He pushes himself a little away from Naruto and shows him the bottle triumphantly.

"Turn around." Naruto smiles and pecks him on the lips once before turning around compliantly.

Sasuke groans at the sight of Naruto on his hands and knees in front of him, completely open and only his to see. He pours some of the liquid in his hand before running a finger through it to get it wet. He makes his way in the crease between Naruto's ass cheeks with his slick finger and press lightly against the tight hole, obtaining a rewarding moan.

"Are you sure, Naruto?"

Naruto pushes against the finger in response. "Yes, please!"

Sasuke smiles at seeing Naruto so polite. He never thought that the blonde would be the type to beg for what he wants. He slowly pushed the finger in, not wanting to make Naruto wait longer and starts moving in and out slowly. Naruto never stops moaning so he decides to add another slick finger in, slowly scissoring Naruto's asshole.

"FUCKKK!"

Naruto's scream almost has him stopping completely but the blonde starts rocking harder at the same time so Sasuke just freezes for a couple seconds before going on with his ministrations. He presses hard on the little bump of nerves that has Naruto screaming and fucking himself back against his fingers and smirks knowing that he's definitely doing something _right._

He plasters himself against Naruto's back, adding a third quickly followed by a fourth finger as he kisses Naruto's neck thrusting his dick against the back of his lover thigh as the same rhythm that Naruto fucks himself back on his hand.

He is completely taken by surprise when Naruto suddenly removes his finger from his ass and turns around, pushing Sasuke on his bed. Sasuke almost fall off the bed but Naruto grabs him by his ankles and pulls him closer to him.

"What the hell, idiot?"

Naruto smiles, all his teeth showing, and grabs the bottle of lube from where it fell next to Sasuke. He pours a good amount in his hand before rubbing it on Sasuke's dick.

"I'm done waiting."

He straddles Sasuke's hips and starts guiding the head of the Uchiha's dick inside of him.

"Shiiiit!"

Naruto puts both his hands on Sasuke's shoulder as he lets himself sink on the other's dick slowly. Sasuke's hand are gripping his hips hard and he's looking at him with a look that almost appears to be admiration. Naruto barely takes a minute to himself before he starts raising and lowering on the hard cock inside of him, a litany of words that sounds like Sasuke's name keeps coming out of his mouth.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke quickly raises in a sitting position so that he can kiss his lover as his hand on his hips helps him move up and down on him. He's feeling so fucking good right now, like he's right where he deserves to be, where he was _meant_ to be.

"God, Sass', I'm not gonna last long."

Naruto's arms are around Sasuke's neck, pressing him tightly against his chest when he comes undone, spurting his semence all over Sasuke's abs.

"Ahhh… I love you, S'uke!"

The raven pushes Naruto on his back, and keep thrusting inside the warm contracting channel. He kisses Naruto hard, almost like it's the last time and finally climaxes inside his lover.

Sasuke lets himself fall onto his lover, panting but content and smiles lightly at Naruto. He rests his head on Naruto's chest, and slowly falls asleep to the sound of his heart beating.

* * *

Naruto wakes up two hours later in a completely different position than the one he fell asleep in. He's pressed against Sasuke's side, one of his arms draped over the other man, and his head is resting on the other's chest.

He feels heavy with sleep but forces himself to open his eyes at the feeling of Sasuke's hand slowly caressing his blonde hair.

"I have to leave." Sasuke whispers softly as he notices that his lover is awake.

"I don't mind if you stay the night."

Sasuke hand stops moving in his hair as he grabs his chin to make Naruto look at him. "No. I mean that I'm leaving Konoha, tomorrow."

Naruto sits sharply in the bed, Sasuke's hand falling limply at his side. "What? Why?"

"This place isn't home anymore Naruto, I don't think I'll feel comfortable living here as long as the council that ordered the massacre of my family is still in place."

"But… Kakashi is in charge now. Don't you trust him?"

Sasuke drops his gaze and looks at the wall. "I can't Naruto. I need to figure out who I am if not this vengeful person and I can't do this here."

Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a light kiss on the back of it. "I… I could come with you."

"No." Naruto swallows hard, fighting back the tears that want to escape his eyes. "I would never ask that of you, you'd be miserable without your friends and your village."

"Does Kakashi know?"

Sasuke smiles sadly. "Yes. I'm not deserting this time. My probation was officially over when we came back from the mission in Kiri yesterday. Kakashi gave me the permission to leave as long as I give him regular reports and promise to stay loyal to Konoha and come back if there's an emergency."

"Will you? Come back, I mean."

Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist to pull him back against him. He kisses the side of his head and whispers. "Naruto, I'll always be loyal to you, no matter what."

 _That's not an answer_ , Naruto thinks, a little bitter, as he puts his head against Sasuke's neck. He can feel tears silently pouring from his eyes and falling on Sasuke's skin but he doesn't say anything. He just lies there, smelling the odour of the man he loves as he cries himself to sleep.

Sasuke does not cry, but it's hard. He watched the ceiling as he holds Naruto against him, one of his hand tenderly caressing the other man's biceps. He does not sleep, does not want to lose one minute of what he has left of his time with Naruto. It is all his fault but he knows that this is what he has to do.

He watched the sun rises through the window from his position in Naruto's bed and lets out a sad sigh. It's time to go. He gently disentangles himself from Naruto's limbs and gets dress.

He looks at Naruto's sleeping form one last time, pushed some blonde locks out of the man's forehead before kissing his furrowed brow softly.

 _I love you too, Naruto. It was always only you._


	2. Only Me

Naruto can't say that he is surprise to wake up alone in bed the following morning. Not surprise, no, but the wave of disappointment still hits him hard. He wants to get up and hurry to Sasuke's old place to see if the raven is still in town, maybe packing. However, he knows looking at the sun that it is almost noon and that Sasuke probably left when the first ray of sunshine hit the window of his small bedroom.

He feels like he is going to be sick as he bathes in the smell of his friend. He can't open his eyes because the only things he sees are proof of what happened the night before. But somehow, closing his eyes seems worst since it transports him back to the memory.

Naruto starts breathing heavily. He needs to get out of here.

He quickly gets out of bed, puts on his orange pants and a black shirt. He packs some more clothes in a small bag, along with his usual orange vest and runs out of the apartment.

He makes his way to the Hokage tower where he hopes to catch Kakashi in between meetings. On his way over there he looks around the village. He's been gone on a mission with Sasuke for the last 6 months, but not much has changed since. Some new houses have been built, but they all look the same now. Brown wooden house with no personality. It's been like that since Pain completely destroyed the village. Most of the batiments were erected with Yamato's mokuton jutsu and it seems that people were not yet ready to decorate the wood.

Naruto sighs, the village seems so dull compare to how it was before, but at least they have peace now. They have all the time in the world to make the village more colourful.

When Naruto gets to the Hokage's office, the door is already open. Kakashi is sitting at his desk looking straight at him like he is expecting him.

"No, you're not going after Sasuke." The Rokudaime says firmly.

Naruto blinks, surprised. "That's actually not why I'm here."

Kakashi's one visible brow raises a little in surprise. "What for then?"

"I want to request a vacation to go see a friend in Suna."

Kakashi is surprise, but his request is immediately granted when he sees the lost look on his student's face.

* * *

Naruto spends the next month in Suna. He spends all his evening with Gaara and his siblings and when the three are busy with their duties during the day, he helps some of the villagers or trains in the desert.

He's been trying to achieve his father teleportation technique for awhile now, but back in Konoha it was pretty hard. He can't count the number of times he ended up face first in a tree after trying to teleports to a kunai planted in it. However, here, there's only land upon land on sand, nothing to split his face onto and that's a relief. Using his shadow clone jutsu to create 100 exact copies of him, it takes him only 2 weeks to perfect it. After that he just lets himself bath in the sun, trying not to think too much of Sasuke.

It took sometimes, but he feels a little better now. The ache of Sasuke's departure is still there, but he feels like he can live through it now. His envy to run from his home is gone and he longs for his village and for all the familiar faces waiting for him there. That's why on the morning of his 31st day in Suna, he says goodbye to Gaara with a hug, promising to come visit as soon as he can. Gaara only smiles and wishes his friend good travel.

Naruto will miss him.

It usually takes him 3 days to complete the distance between both villages, but Naruto is not in any hurry. He walks slowly, taking the time to look around. It's the first time he does not have to rush back home for some emergency and he intents on enjoying it. He makes a couple stop to cities on his way, taking slight detour to cross them.

A week after leaving Suna, he wakes up in the bed he's been renting in a inn for two days completely sweaty. He feels light headed and nauseous. He gets out of bed as quickly as his dizziness lets him and run to the bathroom where he pukes his guts.

"Shit," he mutters. "I haven't felt this bad since that sour milk."

He kneels in front of the toilet for several hours, forehead resting on the cold porcelain, before finally getting up, thinking that this must be a sign that he needs to stop pushing away the moment to get back home.

He arrives at the gates of Konoha half a day later, still feeling like his stomach is resting in his throat and about to spill everywhere. He says hi to the two chunins guarding the gate and hurriedly go back to his apartment, not even taking the time to go inform the Hokage of his return. Kakashi probably already knows anyway.

He has a week of miserable existence and painful nausea before someone comes disturb him in his apartment. He is surprised that it took so long, but Sakura knows that Sasuke is gone again and she probably wanted to leave him some space. Until now. It seems she got tired of waiting after him because she's certainly the one barging on his door right now.

"Just a sec'." He screams as he tries to disentangle himself from the blanket that he brought with him in the bathroom last night. He does not have time to completely stand up that Sakura appears in the doorframe of the open bathroom door.

She looks at his set up in front of the toilet and frowns. "What the hell, Naruto? I haven't heard of you in almost 2 months."

Naruto finally succeed in getting up without falling and puts his hand behind his head, a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry, Sakura. I've been traveling, and well… I've been sick since I got back here."

He can see the look of concern on her face as she comes closer to him. She puts the back of her hand on his forehead, probably to take his temperature. "But you never get sick."

"I've been puking all morning for almost two weeks, and I'm always dizzy Sakura. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Her hand suddenly starts glowing a light green and she places it against his stomach. She immediately freezes surprise at what she can feel inside of him.

"Naruto… You're pregnant." She says softly.

She looks so serious that Naruto erupts in a uncontrollable laugh and almost fall over. He stops abruptly when he sees that Sakura is definitely not cracking a smile at her own joke. "What the _fuck_?" He screams at her.

"I… I don't know Naruto. I'll need to do more tests."

He is pretty sure he passes out right after that because next thing he knows, he is waking up in an hospital bed. Sakura is standing right in front of him with a chart in her hands.

"What's the verdict, doc?"

Sakura jumps when she hears his voice. She looks at her pad, her eyes wide and curious.

"You're definitely pregnant and it seems like you grew an uterus, Naruto."

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaims, incredulously.

"You're a bit more than a month in your pregnancy." Sakura says without stopping a beat at his vulgarity.

"What the actual _fucking_ fuck, Sakura?! I am a man. A **man**!"

"I have a theorie. I think it may be due to the fact that you spend your last mission as a woman. It seems like it impacted the internal constitution of your body and it adapted to being female."

"The mission…?"

Naruto feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as he passes out for the second time today.

 _The mentioned mission had started more than seven months ago and had been 6 months long. After his final battle with Sasuke, they had both spends several weeks in the hospital with Sakura trying to save their arms. Tsunade had finally been the one to save them in implanting Hashirama's cell inside of them to create a perfect prosthetic arm._

 _Sasuke had been reticent at first, thinking that he deserved the loss but had finally agreed after main complaints from Naruto. Nobody could keep saying no to him when he got this annoying._

 _The day of their release, they had found Kakashi waiting for them outside of the hospital, his back pressed against the wall and his arms crossed in front of him._

 _"I have a mission for you boys."_

 _Naruto had almost bounced in excitement. He was surprised that the village was ready to give him and Sasuke missions already._

 _"Walk with me." Kakashi said as he started walking toward the Hokage tower, expecting them to immediately follow._

 _"The council has decided to let you go free, Sasuke. They are according you full liberty, but only after a short probation."_

 _Sasuke had frowned not understanding how this was possible. How could he be pardonned so easily?_

 _"I had to put my foot down for you, believe me. Your caretaker is going to be Naruto, since I'm pretty sure he is the only one you'll tolerate." Kakashi smirked at his own words as they finally entered his office._

 _He sat at his chair, throwing a scroll to each of them. "This is an infiltration mission, Kiri send word suspecting a sex slave trader on their territory, but they can't get to him. The man seems to show a great interest in good looking blonde girl."_

 _"Why us?" Naruto wondered. "None of us is a girl."_

 _"Well this is a C-ranked mission, there's no way I'm sending 2 jounins on this, and all my chunins are busy with the reconstruction of the village, you two are the only genins in age of doing this. I also decided to give you this mission to get rid of you both for awhile."_

 _"So you want the idiot to maintain his stupid jutsu for the duration of the mission?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. Naruto frowned because he had not thought of his sexy jutsu right away, he had stupidly thought that Kakashi wanted to crossdress him._

 _"Exactly, he should have enough chakra to last the months I think this mission will take to complete."_

 _"I'll play the cute little blonde alright, but what is the bastard's role?" Naruto asked._

 _"He'll be your pimp, obviously."_

 _What the fuck?_

That's how Naruto ended up living in a girl's body for 6 whole months. It had been pretty awkward at first, and a little traumatizing when he had gotten his period for the first time. Sasuke had been the only witness of his panicked scream at least.

Naruto wakes up to the sound of voices around him. He is still in the hospital bed so his hopes that this was all a dream sinks fast. He opens his eyes to see Kakashi, Sakura, and Tsunade looking at him expectantly.

"So it's true then?"

"Yes, Naruto. It's true, you are pregnant." Sakura answers softly, as if she is scare that he will pass out again.

"What the hell have you been up to in Suna, brat?" Tsunade asks.

"Shit! This need… This need to stay secret, alright?" Naruto says.

"Obviously." The three other answers in unison.

* * *

Naruto spends the next 3 months of his pregnancy studying with Shikamaru to become a jounin. He spends all his day in Konoha's library, acting as if nothing was wrong with him and eating more than twice his weight in food everyday, which is _not_ that out of the ordinary. He has not been training a lot physically since Sakura told him that it could be bad for the baby but fortunately, Kakashi told him that he knew he had the physical ability to be a jounin, he only needed to put some knowledge inside his head.

When he is halfway through his pregnancy, Naruto finally gets the green vest he's been dreaming off for awhile. He puts it on right away to parade through the village, but does not zip it. He does not really show yet, but he still wears t-shirts a size over his normal one so they don't cling to his skin and make what is not really there yet apparent. He's been freaking out about this and Sakura is annoyed with him. No way is he going to let anyone in the village find out.

They came up with a plan. The moment he would start showing, Kakashi would 'send' him on an important mission in another land. He would be hiding in a house where the Uchiha clan's land used to be - nobody goes there anymore and since Sasuke is out of town he could not really complain. Sakura would join him along with two person she trusted a week before his due date to help with the birth. He would have a caesarean section since Sakura and Tsunade were pretty sure that his ass would not be able to stretch like the birthing canal. _Thank you, lord._ Then he would go back to the village with a made up story of an orphaned adopted child.

 _Him, adopting a baby at barely 18 years old, what a joke._ He thought. Anyway it was more believable than saying that he had gotten miraculously pregnant from some random dude. Not that Sasuke is a random dude, but he has not told anyone that Sasuke is the dad. Sakura even has that ridiculous idea that Gaara is the father since it fits the timeline. _Hilarious._

Naruto has been going to weekly check up since then, and today is the day where he is finally going to ear the baby's heart. He has warm up a little at the idea of having a little kid running around, he's still scared shitless don't get him wrong, but also _really_ excited.

"You have to put this where?!" He asks incredulously.

"In your anus. If we want to hear the heartbeat that is."

"I can't believe I'm showing you my ass."

"I'm right there with you on that." Sakura answers with a small grimace.

She gets to business and Naruto tries to start a conversation to make things less awkward. "When will you be able to tell me if its a boy or a girl?"

Sakura hums. "We usually can at this stage, but your little one is placed in a weird position, I even have difficulty differentiating his limbs. Mhhh, right there." She turns up the volume of the monitor and the room is filled with the quick sound of a small heart beating. Naruto thinks he might cry right there.

It's two months after that that Naruto starts feeling weak, really weak. He barely has the strength to get out of bed, his eating habit are completely horrible, only eating rice and instant noodle since he does not have the strength to do anything else. It's weird. He is not suppose to feel this weak, not when he is only 6 and a half months pregnant. Worst of all, he can barely feel Kurama inside of him.

He wants to send a toad to fetch Sakura, like he usually does when he needs her since he moved in his isolated house 3 weeks ago, but he does not even have the strength for that.

He lays on his bed, hands on his small belly and tries to relax. He needs to talk to Kurama.

He is utterly surprised at the state he finds Kurama in when he looks inside his soul. The demon fox is laying on his side, eyes half closed, and breathing harshly. Naruto slowly walks to him and put his hand on his furry cheek.

"What's wrong, Kurama?"

"I need… need to protect." The fox whimpers as he tries to focus his bright red eyes on Naruto. "The womb is starting to disappear, brat. The effect of your jutsu are going away, maintaining the womb is completely draining me."

Naruto feels like he might cry at seeing the fox so weak, giving all his strength to maintain the life inside of him. He knows that Kurama is his friend now, but he's still surprise to see that he is ready to lay out all his chakra for that.

"Don't use your chakra Naruto. We need to protect the babies."

 _Babies? As in more than one?!_ Naruto thinks as he is ejected from his inner self due to his sudden surprise. He really needs to contact Sakura.

Turns out, Sakura tells him when she finally comes back to check him up, that he's having twins. _Hooray!_

* * *

Sakura now comes by the house twice a week, she spends some times with him, give him his check up, and brings him food that last him the entire week - even if he eats at least 7 times a day. He is grateful to have her.

He has tried to get in contact with Sasuke since he found out that he was pregnant. He is not going to tell him over letter. He feels stupid for this but he does not want Sasuke to feel force to come back to him, to _them_. He wants to talk to him just to know what's up with him and how he's doing with that 'finding himself thing'. He asked Kakashi to mention to him that he wants to talk, but to no avail. Sasuke does not write to him, even if he writes to Kakashi every two months.

Naruto is angry and he feels _so_ lonely, which makes him feel even worse since Sakura is spending so much of her precious time with him. He's a mess, that's it. _Let's blame it on the hormones._ That's what he is been doing lately, blaming it all on his pregnancy. It's not _his_ fault that he often cries himself to sleep. It's the _hormones_ fault. No matter that they are part of him and just helps a little in exaggerating his feelings.

Because let's be honest, Naruto is used to being alone by now. He spent the entirety of his childhood all by himself, and he never felt the need to cry himself to sleep by then. Sure it happened a couple times when he had had an especially bad day, but he never made a habit out of it.

"It's only me, now…" Naruto whispers through his mouthful of stew. The one that Sakura happily brought him yesterday.

That's how he feels right now, but deep down he knows it's not true anymore. He looks down at his belly, slowly caressing it with his free hand. It's probably not _ever_ going to be true again. He _hopes._


	3. Only Him

Naruto is in _pain_. He has been laying on his side for hours now, completely curl on himself as he feels his stomach contracting under his arms. It's too _early_ for this, he's not supposed to be due for another 3 weeks. He has tears in his eyes because he does not know what to do. It's not like he can just push the babies out or anything, his body was not _made_ for this. Hell he's only pregnant because he's got a demon inside of him, an amazing one but still.

He's a ninja for fuck's sake. He has been through pain worse than this, right? He's been torn to pieces, he's been broken, he's even been stabbed through with a fucking arm, and he had still gotten up. Right now he can't though. He can barely move his toes through the excruciating pain he feels running through his spine right now.

He hears the door to the house open and feels like screaming in joy. However, that's definitely not the kind of scream that escapes his mouth and reaches Sakura's ears.

Sakura is next to him in a flash, a concerned look on her face but the understanding is clear in her face. "I'm here, Naruto. I'm sorry, I should have thought of that." Sakura quickly makes a clone to go fetch her assistants and the bag she had prepared for this day.

Naruto raises his head but can barely focus on her face through the pain. "What…"

She shushes him softly, her hand feels cold on his forehead as she pushes some of his hair back to see his eyes properly. "It's common knowledge that twins often arrives early, that was stupid of me to not think of it."

"It's okay…" Naruto says through gritted teeth.

Sakura smiles softly. "I'll start preparing you for the surgery as much as I can without my material. My clone should be back with help in less than twenty minutes and..."

But Naruto doesn't hear her anymore. There's a loud growl inside his head and he can't hear anything but that. **_Naruto!_**

He finds himself in front of Kurama. The fox looks… small. He's curled on himself, whimpers coming out of him as he looks at Naruto with eyes filled with exhaustion. "They _can't_ wait anymore, **_Naruto!_ **"

Naruto is propel back in reality with a gasp of pain. He grasps Sakura's forearm hard, almost brutally. His eyes are starting to turn read as he growls at Sakura. "You _need_ to take them out now!"

"But Naruto I don't have any analgesic…" Naruto can see that she is about to panic and he can have that right now. _He_ should be panicking, not her.

"Now, Sakura!"

She looks at him and starts to breathe deeply. It does not take long before her training is back firmly on her mind, and she looks determined.

She raises to her feet fast, and run to the bathroom to grab some towels and to wash her hands. When she's back she hurriedly cut off Naruto's shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear.

"I can do this." She whispers to herself as she create a chakra blade at the tip of her index finger.

The moment it touches his lower abdomen, Naruto _wants_ to scream. The pain is strong and sharp, it climbs all the way up his spine and it settles there. Waves after waves of hurting hit him but he does not scream. He does not want to distract Sakura with his groans so he just lays there almost completely silent except for some soft whimper, his hands form fist in the sheets, small claws starts to rip through them, and he's biting his bottom lip so hard that he feels like he may cut right through it with his teeth.

Finally the pain subsides a little, it's still very much present, but Sakura is not cutting into him anymore. He might also be a little on the verge of passing out. That's probably why he does not hear the opening of the front door, nor does he notices that there are two other person with them in the room until someone touches his forehead softly. _Tsunade._

He has no idea who the other person is, probably Sakura's trusted assistant, but he does not really care right now.

"It… It hurts so bad." He whispers to her.

Tsunade smiles tightly and grabs his right hand from where it's tearing the sheets apart, her other hand slowly caresses his cheek as she locks her gaze to his to help him focus. "Sakura is going to take them out now, it's going to hurt even more. You're strong Naruto, you can do this." Looking at her being so calm helps him and his claws retract, his eyes a bright red still.

A terrible pain rips through him and Naruto throws his head back, tightening his hold on Tsunade forearm. He's pretty sure his nails go right through the skin but Tsunade does not react and then he's hearing _them_. Small little cries, coming from Sakura's hand at the bottom of the bed. He tries to look down but notices that they set up a sheet so that he can't see his stomach, can't see all the blood that is probably oozing right out of him.

"It's a little boy." Sakura says, looking at him over the bedsheet, joy on her face.

Naruto feels hot wet tears strike his cheeks. "Give him to me, I want to hold him." He says holding out the arm that Tsunade does not have a hold on.

"Brat…" Tsunade whispers. "We're not done yet." She's looking at him worriedly, then at the little bleeding moon his nails left on her forearm.

"I can control myself. Please," He begs. "I need to hold him." He is about to start sobbing when Tsunade finally sighs. She drops his hands and takes the crying baby from the hands of Sakura's assistant. She is pleasantly surprised when she sees the red hair adorning the little one's head. _Could the Kazekage really be the father?_ She wonders as she makes her way back to Naruto.

She kneels next to the bed and set her arms containing the baby on the young man's chest. He seems to understand and wraps his own arms around hers, indirectly holding his son with her.

"Alright, I'm going back in." Sakura says.

Naruto can barely feel the pain this time around. He is too focused on the little form in his arms. The baby stops crying the second his naked back touches Naruto's chest and he looks so peaceful laying there with his eyes close. Naruto bring one of his hand up to caress the red hair on his head. It makes him think of the coloration of Kurama's fur and of his own mother's hair.

He's the most beautiful thing Naruto has ever seen.

"Tsunade-sama…"

The sound of Sakura's voice barely registered in his mind and he does not even notice the concern look on Tsunade's face as she lets him take his son fully in his arms and gets up to join Sakura at his feet.

He only looks up when someone gets close to him. Sakura is standing next to him, her face ashen, with an horribly silent bundle in her arms. His eyes dart to her face than to her arms again and again.

"No… Please, no."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto! There's nothing we could have done. His… His lungs were not fully developed."

A sob wrecks his body, making the little one in his arms open his eyes with a distress sound. Naruto's attention turns back to him and one look at the two little orbs looking straight at him has the next sob caught in his throat. "Fuck." He whispers almost inaudibly. He breathes deeply, forcing himself to stay calm, something about babies being able to feel when you're distress ringing through his ear.

Looking at him is a blue eye, so blue that he could drown in it. In his son's other eye though, a Rinnegan lay, slowly disappearing as the baby closes his eyes again.

He looks at Sakura in concern, but it does not look as if she noticed anything.

"Sakura, give him to me."

She hands the baby to him, looking like she's about to break. But she can't break, if she does Naruto is _done_ for.

Silent tears run on his cheeks as Sakura bends down and kisses the top of his head. "I'll go help Tsunade patch you up." She knows that Tsunade has everything under control, her assistant is already there helping her, but she needs to feel useful.

"Wait." Naruto says to stop her. "I… I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, Naruto."

He hesitates the words are caught in his throat. "Will you…" He clears his throat softly. "Could you open his eyes for me?"

She does, and her breath catch in her throat for a minute. He smiles sadly, closing his eyes for a second.

"Have your assistant fetch Kakashi, Sakura. Tell her not to come back here." Sakura looks at him with surprise for a while but she finally seems to understand his demand. He _needs_ her out. He can't trust her around his sons, not when he's looking at the two Rinnegans inside his younger son's face.

Sakura does what he ask without protest then, she escorts her assistant to the door telling her what she has to do, and she only comes back 10 minutes later, holding a baby bottle in her hand.

"You should probably feed him." She says as she gets close to the bed once more. Tsunade joins her a little after that, her hand are still stained with Naruto's blood.

"I can't let go of any of them…" He whispers.

"Give me a sec'." Tsunade says before rushing out of the room to wash her hands. She comes back a little later, ready to take everything in charge, even if her heart tighten when she looks at Naruto.

She takes the bottle of formula from Sakura's hand and set it on the bedside table. She puts a pillow against the headboard and has Sakura sitting on the bed and laying on it. She then helps Naruto move back to be between Sakura's open legs, his back resting against her. Finally she gives back the bottle to Sakura and helps her place her arm around Naruto so she's able to feed the baby in this position.

The baby makes a small needy noise as he open his eyes again and latches on the bottle to start sucking on it. A small sob escapes Sakura as she tighten her other arms around Naruto's chest, her tears sliding inside Naruto's hair as she presses her cheek tightly to his head.

Tsunade is stricken with sadness as she looks at two of the most precious person in her life crying. The smile that had appears on her face when she had hold Naruto's eldest son in her arms is long gone, there's only concern on her face as she looks at the little red and blonde heads in Naruto's arms.

"Do you have names for… them?" She almost slips and says him, but she knows that Naruto will want to name them both. She would have done the same after all.

"Menma and..." A soft smile appears on his face as he looks at his eldest son, still sucking happily at the bottle. " And Itachi."

There's a small sound of surprise coming from the door as Kakashi appears before them. He is wearing his formal Hokage Clothes and even still has his hat hanging at the back of his neck.

"I came as fast as I could." He says stepping slowly in the room. "I'm so sorry Naruto." Kakashi says, putting one hand on his student's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll be happy about what I have gain, not sad about what I've loss." He looks pensively at the 2 bundles in his arms. "Could you take a picture, I want something to remember him by."

Tsunade smiles at him as she does so, capturing the genuine but weak smile on Naruto and Sakura's face.

"We'll give Menma a proper burial, Naruto." Kakashi says.

He thinks of the story Sasuke told him about how Danzo had stolen the dead Uchiha's eyes, and with an heavy heart comes to a difficult decision. "No, we need to burn his body."

But before that, he was going to hold him in his arms until he couldn't feel them anymore. Until the only heat left on his boy's skin was the one he had put on it himself.

" _I'm sorry._ " He hears coming from inside himself, Kurama sounds even more destroy than he is.

* * *

 _The night of the birth had found Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade at the far end of the Uchiha's clan land, almost out of the village. Sakura was holding a sleeping Itachi in her arms as Naruto held Menma against his chest, a big lump in his throat._

 _He had slowly caressed the blonde lock of Menma as Kakashi and Tsunade set up a small pyre._

 _Naruto had almost start hyperventilating when Kakashi had came close to him to take the baby. "Are you sure that you want to watch, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto had to blink tears away. "I need to be here." He had tried to regulate his breathing and Tsunade had looked at him with concern._

 _He had exhale almost painfully hard, had kissed the little blonde head softly before giving his son to Kakashi. "Okay, I'm as ready as I can be."_

Naruto does not like to think about that night, he remembers the scream he had let out when Kakashi's Katon jutsu had hit the pyre, remembers the hard sounds of Sakura's crying, but worst, he remembers the smell. The awful smell of a burning body.

He cried a lot after that, but after a week of crying and of Sakura spending almost all her free time with him to take care of him he had kicked himself in the ass. He had someone else to take care of and _yes_ he was sad, but there was something else more important than his sadness now, _Itachi._

Itachi is such a good child, a true angel. Naruto knows that a lot of people says that about their own children and that he is completely bias but still. Itachi is so calm and always smiling. Naruto had been worry in the beginning because Itachi almost never cried, even when he was hungry. He would wake up in the middle of the night and start thrashing in his bed, but would not make any real noise. The first week Naruto had had to put an alarm to be sure to wake up around 3 am, the time Iachi usually woke up to eat.

Naruto can count on one hand the number of times Itachi cried, he even has a couple of fingers to spare. He had cry the day of his birth, the first night he had spend a night over at Sakura's place, and that one time Naruto had had to do a mission outside of the village. Sakura had told him that the second that they could not detect his chakra, Itachi had started crying. Luckily it had been a very brief mission, and Naruto barely does any work outside of the village anymore, that or he sends clones. He can't leave a clone with Itachi because his son _knows_ that it's not him - he is himself not that comfortable to leave a clone in charge of his child, he could disappear at anytime if Naruto loses too much chakra.

Itachi is almost 6 months old now and Naruto is starting to feel… _better._ Almost at peace. It's hard not to be when the cutest little baby looks at him with big toothless smiles all day long when he's not eating, or sleeping.

It's still hard obviously, and it hurts everytime he thinks about it and no matter how much time will pass, Naruto _knows_ that he'll always have this sadness inside of him. Losing a child is not something that you can put aside. But he can live with it and can even be _happy_ with the way his life is right now.

 _Nothing else matters anymore_ , Naruto thinks, looking at the soft face of his son as he sleeps soundly in the crib Naruto putted next to his own bed. _Only him._

* * *

Sasuke had been feeling stupid lately. He's been gone for almost two years and he still does not feel like anything has changed for him. He's been living on the road, stopping here and there in villages to rest and take on the landscape, trying to live a little as something else than the vengeful spirit that he knows he is. Trying to find the peace in him about everything that happened.

But it's _not_ working. Not at all. He can still feel the fire of revenge burning inside his guts and it never leaves him… Unless… Unless he is thinking about a certain blonde. Then all he can feel is sadness and longing but also, frustration. Frustration over his own stupidity. Why did he left if it was for nothing?

Who is he kidding? He knows why he left. He does not think that he deserves Naruto. The other man is just so full of light, of love for everyone. And Sasuke is dark and vengeful, and he _can't_ give Naruto what he deserves. Sure, all the things he said to Naruto when he left are true. He does not feel like Konoha is his home anymore, has not really felt like it since the death of his entire clan, but it's not like anywhere else feels like home anyway. He does not cherish anything else, anyone else, except for him. Maybe home does not have to be a place, maybe it can be a person.

Sasuke is far from being a poet, and he does not know shit about positive emotions. He definitely did not get to the conclusion that Naruto _was_ his home all by himself and that adds even more to his frustration. Because he owes that discovery to someone else. Well, not only to one person.

 _He had met with Karin and Suigetsu more than a year after leaving Konoha, after leaving Naruto. Their meeting had not been planned in the least. He had no idea what those two had been up to after the war._

 _He had been surprise, not to say the least, when he had seen them, sitting next to each other looking all cosy in the middle of a small park in the Hidden Cloud Village._

 _He had tried to ignore his old companion, but unfortunately Karin had raised her eyes to his the second he was in sight. Probably having sensed his chakra a while ago. Suigetsu, the obnoxious man, had run right to him trying to go in for a hug. Sasuke had obviously dodged him._

 _"Sasuke, man! What are you doing here?" Suigetsu had looked behind him, trying to see if there was someone else with him. "I thought you'd be playing house with your boy by now."_

 _Seeing the dark expression on Sasuke's face, Karin had hit the other man behind the head with her fist. "Shut up."_

 _"Wow woman. Sasuke comes back and you're back at treating me like shit. Just like old time."_

 _"Shut up, you were being rude." She had pushed him a little behind her back to address Sasuke herself. "How's Naruto?"_

 _Sasuke had frowned. What did she care about the other ninja? "He's fine, I guess. I haven't talk to him in a year."_

 _"What!?" Karin and Suigetsu's screams had almost made one of Sasuke's eardrum pop._

 _"I don't see why this would be a concern."_

 _"Well we thought that, you know… That you two had a little something going on."_

 _"Yeah, man! Seeing you together is what destroyed Karin's little crush over you."_

 _Karin had hit him on the arm and had started whispering angrily. "Don't act like I was the only one with a stupid little crush on Sasuke."_

 _He had consciously decided to ignore the last statement. As for him and Naruto having a thing, had they been that obvious? He had not realised that he had been thinking out loud until Karin answered him._

 _"You look at him like he's the reason there's still air coming into your lungs, Sasuke, and he looks like he has it worse than you."_

 _"Yeah, man. You look at him like you found your home."_

 _My_ home?

That was months ago. Now there was only his pride and his worry to keep him away from Naruto, from _home_. He is worry because, he has been an ass. A right bastard as Naruto would call him. Sasuke never contacted him, even after Kakashi hinted several times in his letter to do so. He never knew what to say, did not have anything meaningful or reassuring to offer. He does not have any answers to all the questions that Naruto is meant to ask. If you don't have anything good to say, you keep your mouth shut. _Right?_

Wrong.

As he pets the hawk that he just invoked, Sasuke still does not think that he deserves Naruto, but who is he to make decisions for the other man. He's a grown man, he can make the decision to have him or not all by himself.

* * *

Naruto is looking at little Itachi, a wide smile on his face, as he makes soft noises while munching on his cheerios happily, not even stopping when a large hawk enters their home from the open window over the sink. However, Naruto almost falls of his chair in surprise, he _knows_ that bird.

Naruto stands up fast, putting himself between his baby and the hawk, sure, the bird is well _trained_ , but Naruto just won't take the risk. There is no reason to be worry it seems, because the bird only takes a look at him before dropping a small piece of paper on the table and going quickly back to where he came from. Where that is? Naruto has no idea.

He takes the piece of paper with trembling hands.

 _I'm coming home._

 _S.U._


	4. Only Us

Naruto is comfortably sitting on the floor of the entrance of his home, his back against the closed front door. Itachi is a couple steps away, standing shakily on his feet as he holds himself up by holding onto the back of the couch.

He still hasn't walk, despite being a little over 16 months. He's a little slow on the physical process but Sakura says not to worry about it, all babies are differents. And well, Itachi showed amazing prowess on the cognitive side - definitely not due to Naruto's pool genes - and started saying little words at the young age of five months. Which was pretty impressive in Naruto's eyes - well everything that Itachi did was impressive in his eyes but whatever.

Naruto definitely does not see himself as a pushing parent, but for the last few days Itachi has been getting up all on his own continually looking around with curious eyes - or should he say eye, since Itachi's hair were long enough now to hide the Rinnegan. Naruto usually moved it away from his face when they were alone or with people he trusts, but Itachi had taken the habit of pushing it back in his face all the time. So Naruto is _not_ a pushing parent. He is not going to force him to walk or anything, but since yesterday he had taken the habit of sitting a little further from Itachi, far away to not be in reach, and he had try to encourage him into walking.

Unfortunately, it is not working. Itachi would just grow impatient and throw himself on his hands and knees before crawling to Naruto. It's the cutest thing ever and Naruto does not get tired of it, but he still wants to see him walk, even if it's just one tiny little step.

Today seems to be different from yesterday though, because Itachi is slowly lifting one of his foot to move it towards Naruto, little hands still clenched on the back of the couch. Naruto lips pull up in a huge smile as Itachi takes his second half step.

He starts clapping his hands slowly in a small encouraging beat and Itachi starts laughing at him, almost falling down. Itachi regain his balance and Naruto misses his next step when someone knocks decisively on the door.

He has half a mind to just ignore it but since there are so little person that feel comfortable into coming to the Uchiha clan's land to disturb him, he stands up slowly to open the door. Still looking at Itachi at the corner of his eyes.

He is about to put his hand on the knob when the door is slowly pushes open from the outside. He looks at the silhouette in the doorframe and his breath is knocked out of him. Firstly, because Sasuke fucking Uchiha is standing right in front of him, and secondly because he feels something knock him in the calves almost causing him to lose his balance.

Naruto is completely caught off guard. Sure, Sasuke did send a letter to tell him that he was coming, but that was _two months_ ago. He thought that Kakashi would give him the heads up, or that he at least would hear about Sasuke's return before the raven found him, after all Sasuke did not know that he lives in the Uchiha Clan lands.

It is definitely not suppose to happen like this. Especially not with Itachi pulling on the back of his slacks to draw him out of his daydreaming and have his complete attention again.

"Come in." Naruto finally says before bending to pick up the toddler, grateful that Itachi likes hiding his eye because he does not want Sasuke to find out like this. He wants to explain everything first, not just throw a child at him.

"Good job little man, I'm so proud of you." Itachi claps his hands softly on Naruto cheeks. "T'anksss, Dadda!"

Naruto smiles happily and makes a sign for Sasuke to wait before he walks with Itachi to their room - he still had not found the courage to move Itachi into his own room. He puts the boy in the crib and gives him some of his favorite toys.

"Daddy has to have an important grown up discussion. Can you play in here for a little while?"

Itachi just looks at him and nods, as if he understood perfectly. Naruto ruffles his son's hair before getting out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone. I didn't even feel your chakra in the village."

"I've been wearing a suppressant. It's pretty useful when you're traveling to places where a lot of people despise you."

"Oh, that explains it. Come sit at the table." Sasuke still looks a little confuse but he removes his chakra suppressing cloak and sits on one of the chair, his gaze quickly fixes on the high chair at the head of the table.

Sasuke is completely at a loss. He does not know what to say. The speech he has prepared and practiced over and over again on his way back seems like a moot point by now. Naruto has a child. It must means that he moved on. He's probably married to some red hair shinobi who gave him a beautiful child and a life full of love. He can't compete with that. Honestly, he does not even think that he should tried.

They have been sitting at the table in an awkward silence for 5 minutes when they hear the sound of soft footsteps coming towards them. Naruto eyes open in surprise at seeing Itachi in the kitchen, the little boy should not have been able to get out of the crib on his own. Damn, he could not even walk 20 minutes ago and now he's running towards them.

Naruto's smile freeze when he sees that his son must have move his bangs away from where it covers his Rinnegan when he battled his way out of the crib. He tries to grab him as he passes next to him but misses.

Itachi finally stops himself right next to Sasuke's chair and babble enthusiastically as he raises his little arms expectantly towards Sasuke. "Dadda!"

Sasuke freezes for a second, looking at the toddler as if he has a second head growing - except that Naruto knows perfectly that Sasuke is looking at what is almost a perfect match of his own left eye. Then he suddenly pushes his chair which makes a racket falling down to the floor and runs out the front door in a gust of wind.

Naruto gets up and furiously follows Sasuke outside, closing the door a bit too violently behind him.

"If you put one foot out of this village, Uchiha, don't fucking bother coming back." His chakra flares and he can ear the sounds of soft crying from inside the house. Itachi never cries.

"I'm not running away. I just… Give me some times." Sasuke says halfway down the stairs, his back still turn on him.

Naruto exhales loudly, he is disappointed but he gets Sasuke's surprise and need to take everything in. Actually, he's surprised himself. It's not like he has told Itachi who his father is, he was waiting for that. Waiting for Itachi to be older, or for Sasuke to come back. Whichever came first. Maybe Itachi had recognized Sasuke's chakra has being part of him just like he had recognized Naruto's own the second he was born.

"Take all the time you need, it's not gonna make much of a difference, I guess." _Not after more than 2 years anyway,_ he thinks a little spiteful before heading back inside where a crying toddler is still standing at the same exact place he stood next to Sasuke's chair.

Naruto walks quickly to him. "Come here, baby." Itachi just hold his arms up toward his father to be picked up, little sob shaking his body, and Naruto does just that. He presses him against his chest softly, his nose in the crown of his red hair, and releases a little of Kurama's chakra, surrounding them with it. It calms them both.

* * *

Four days later find Naruto in his room with Sakura. They are packing Itachi's bag since the little one has taken to visit his "aunt" once every two weeks - Sakura says that it's because she wants Naruto to have a little break but he knows that it is because she is completely smitten with the child.

"He made Itachi _cry?_ " Sakura says as he relate what happened the day Sasuke came back. He's actually surprised that she had waited her day with Itachi to come interrogate him about their old teammate.

"Yup, and Itachi never cries!"

Sakura bites her lips. "Well that's not completely true…"

Naruto frowns and stop folding the clothes he has in hands. "What do you mean? Is he giving you trouble?"

"No!" She says hurriedly. "Of course not. I just mean that he cries sometimes when he's with me, or should I say when you're not there." She continues to explain as the frown deepens on her friend's face. "He's just a really sensitive child, and he cries when he can't feel your chakra."

"You should have told me. I could have sent a clone… Or you know come myself."

"That would defeat the whole purpose of you having a day for yourself."

"It's not like I _need_ a day for myself."

She smirks, and raises her eyebrows two times. "That's not what you're going to say when Sasuke comes crawling back to you. You're going to beg me to take Itachi for the night."

Knowing immediately what she implies, a strong blush appears on Naruto's cheek. "Shut up, Sakura!" He tries to throw the shirt he's folding at her but she dodges it, laughing.

He is about to pick something else to throw at her when he is interrupted in his search by Itachi coming inside the room. The little boy comes running, a huge smile on his face, as he stops himself in front of Naruto arms raised waiting to be pick up.

As Naruto gathers him in his arms, Itachi starts talking enthusiastically. "Dadda! Dadda is 'ome!"

"Yes little man, Daddy is home."

Itachi nods his head fast and points towards the door as he almost bounces in Naruto's arms. "Dadda!"

Sakura and Naruto both frown, perplex about the boy's gesture. Both pair of eyes widen when a sharp knock is heard at the door, followed by the feeling of a familiar chakra.

Sakura offers him a reassuring smile. "I'll go open the door, finish packing Itachi's stuff." As she crosses the doorstep, she turns toward him, her smile a little mischievous. "Take all the time you need."

He does not know what kind of things she is going to say to Sasuke and he is pretty sure that he does not want to know, but he is really thankful for the little time she is giving him. He honestly was not sure that Sasuke would have come back, or at least not so soon. He feels like the weight in his stomach is a little less heavy, even if he's still nervous about the discussion that they need to have.

He wants to take more time, but honestly Itachi's bag has been ready since before Sakura left the room and the toddler is almost vibrating with excitation to go out of the room see his other 'Dadda.'

Naruto puts Itachi down, and grabs the bag before opening the door that Sakura had close when she left. Only soft whispering were heard through the door before he opened it but the creaking of the door as it opens stops the conversation that the two other had.

Itachi runs at Sasuke the second the door opens and Naruto cringes internally, remembering what happened the last time and hoping really hard that Sasuke will have a better reaction this time. He is pleasantly surprise when the other man actually smiles down at Itachi before tousling his hair a little. Itachi looks like he is beaming as he hugs Sasuke's right leg, the older one's hand still resting on his head.

"Alright!" Sakura says, breaking the silence. She walks closer to Sasuke and crouches next to Itachi and reaches out to him with one hand. " Come on, little man. You and I have a date. You'll see your dads tomorrow!"

Itachi pouts a little but let go of Sasuke to take her hand, following her as she pulls lightly on his hand.

As she passes next to Naruto to take the bag and let him hug Itachi goodbye, she whispers. " _Crawling."_

"Bye, Daddaa!" Itachi says loudly, shaking his hand towards them as he and Sakura cross the front door.

"Bye!" They answer in synchrony.

* * *

They go for a walk. Naruto is fidgeting way too much to stay inside the house so he just grabs his orange vest and heads outside, Sasuke is right behind him.

They walk across the clan's land for awhile, Sasuke is looking around with a sort of nostalgia and Naruto is wondering about what he should say. He knows that Sasuke is not the talkative kind and that they probably won't get anywhere if he does not kick the conversation right in, but he does not know what to say. It's not that there is not much to say, there's a lot of things to be said, but being the one to break the silence for once feels awkward to him. How is he suppose to start this discussion? He does not know. That's why he's just there, walking silently next to one of his best friend as they both avoid looking at each other.

They stop only when they arrive in front of the old training ground at the edge of the land, at the edge of the village. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke breaks the silence. "Let's spar."

Naruto smiles. _Finally,_ Sasuke thinks. After all that's what they have always been good at, fighting each other. What better way to relieve the tension that lay between them.

Naruto slaps his thighs enthusiastically and run to the opposite side of the field. "Only taijutsu!" He screams when he gets in position.

Sasuke smirks. "Obviously, idiot. We don't want me to obliterate your ass."

Naruto blushes at the word, thinking about what Sakura had implicitly suggested earlier. He hopes Sasuke does not notice it from that far away, but knowing the bastard eyes, that must be wishful thinking.

Naruto does not give himself more time to think before he's running full speed toward Sasuke.

Sasuke easily blocks his first attacks. He keeps it defensive as Naruto attacks and blocks or dodges all of Naruto tentative punches and kicks without seemingly breaking a sweat.

"You're so using those eyes of yours to predict my movements!" Naruto accuses, a little out of breath.

"It's not my fault if you're so predictable!"

"Predict that, bastard." Naruto says as he completely stops the swing he had taken to Sasuke's face to bend forward and tackle the raven to the ground. They both get their breath kick out of them as they roll to the floor.

After much struggle, Naruto finally finds himself sitting astride Sasuke's hips, holding one of the other man's wrist above his head while batting away the other hand that tries to dislodge him.

"Ah!" He exclaims as he finally gets both hand under his control. "Gotcha!"

Sasuke smirks, and tries bucking his hips one last time to push the blond off of him. "Now what?" He asks.

 _I don't know,_ Naruto thinks as he looks down at Sasuke's smirking face, such an handsome face. Should they talk now? There's still that inexplicable tension between them that makes him hesitate. He wants it to go away, he can't think clearly with it in the air, surrounding them completely.

He does not know what pushes him to it, although it's probably that warm laughing look that Sasuke is giving him, but he bends down and presses his lips to Sasuke's. Only for an instant, but it's enough. The tension between them seems to reach its peak and then it _explodes._

Sasuke is suddenly all over him, Naruto doesn't know how he freed himself but he doesn't care right now. All he can think about is the warmth of Sasuke's hands as he holds his face close to him and _devours_ his mouth. Their lips brush in a brutal dance again and again and Naruto can't help the sound that comes from deep within his throat. He's almost growling as he presses his face closer - if that's even possible - to Sasuke's. Their teeth clash together in their hurry and Naruto can feel some blood flow in his mouth from the cut he gets on his lower lips, but he _doesn't_ care. He's just thinking that this is _Sasuke,_ the warmth against him, the taste in his mouth, it's Sasuke's _._ And he cannot get enough of him. He wants so much more.

He breaks the kiss suddenly to start kissing down Sasuke's throat, sucking and biting the skin, wanting to leave marks. Sasuke is _his_ and he wants everyone to know, especially the concerned party. Maybe he is a little rough but Sasuke's moans only help to encourage him to further his exploration. He needs more of Sasuke, more of his skin, of his taste.

He grips the collar of Sasuke's shirt and pulls, effectively ripping the fabric in half, showing him the pale chest of his lover.

"I missed you so fucking much!" Naruto growls against Sasuke's chest. The other man does not answer verbally but a small whimper escape him. He is not good with words, not used to them. He pushes Naruto away from him, having to use a lot of force since the other man does not want to let him go. He barely has time to assess the hurt in Naruto's eyes before he straddles him and grips the hem of the blond shirt to remove it. He works fast wanting to put his lips back on Naruto as soon as possible.

When the tan skin is finally exposed, he bends forward to lick the muscles in front of him. He lets his teeth graze a nipple and is rewarded with a loud moan and hands come to grip his hair, pulling on the strands while pushing him closer to the other man's chest.

As he licks his way from nipple to nipple then down to Naruto's abs slowly he tries to work the other man's pants open. He finally succeeds and pulls Naruto's cock out. It stands proud and hard and he licks his lips thinking about putting the hardened length deep in his mouth. Unfortunately for him, he does not have time to put his mouth to use that he is thrown off of the blonde to lay on his back in the middle of the sand.

Naruto stands up tall in front of him and throws the pants that were puddling near his ankles away with a kick before grabbing Sasuke's own at the bottom and removing them in one pull. Sasuke raises a brow in surprise but he can't help but feel the heat in his belly increase at the demonstration.

"I can't wait." Naruto says as he kneels next to Sasuke. He removes Sasuke's boxer fast and grab the other's erection.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moans his eyes closing following the force of the pleasure. Soon, lips are on his, devouring him once more as the hand works him to full hardness.

Naruto mutters something against his lips and Sasuke feel him throwing a leg over his hips. "I _really_ can't."

Sasuke opens his eyes just in time to see as Naruto brutally sinks on his dick. The man is so tight that it hurts to be inside, he can't imagine how it must be for the blonde. He tries to hold Naruto in place, to have him abstain movements to let them accommodate to the feeling first but the blonde only grabs his hands between his, interlocking their fingers, and starts moving up and down the thick shaft fast.

Just like everything else about this moment, the release is brutal. He does not know when the sensation stopped being uncomfortable to become that immeasurable source of pleasure. But it did at some point and now he can't stop himself. He comes hard, shooting inside his lover.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams, the first word he's said since he started riding the raven. The blonde stops rising and sits fully on Sasuke, rotating his hips slightly to feel him as he release one of Sasuke's hands to jack himself hard. Three or four strokes later, the blond is crying out as semen spills over his hand and both their stomach.

Naruto lets himself fall on top of Sasuke. His face rest against the other man's neck as they both pant hard after the activity. Sasuke raises his arms to put them around Naruto's back wanting to hold him close. And Naruto _breaks._ Hard sobs wreck his body as he cries in Sasuke neck and tries to hold onto him, his fingers leaving marks on the other man's biceps.

"It's alright, Naruto." Sasuke tries to shush him softly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Naruto sniffles a little bit reassured.

They don't stay in this position for long. The second Naruto stops crying he realise how uncomfortable he currently is, riding Sasuke dry after not having sex in more than 2 years was a _bad_ idea. He tries his best to stand up without falling back down and then extend a hand to Sasuke to help him up. Twenty minutes later they are back at his and Itachi's home, sitting in front of a cup of tea after having showered.

Sasuke is surprisingly the first to speak again. "Is there a chance that you're pregnant again?"

Naruto almost spits his mouthful of tea to Sasuke's face in his surprise. "What? Of course not, I am a man!"

Sasuke smiles slightly at the other's indignation. "Believe me, I know that. But it was not suppose to happen in the first place and I'm pretty sure that I did not imagine the little kid running around this house."

Naruto shakes his head. "There's more to the story than that -"

Sasuke cuts him off. "Just let me say something before you get to the more complicate stuff." Naruto looks at him expectantly with his big blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Sasuke says. "Leaving this place a second time was probably the biggest mistake of my life."

"When I think about it now, I'm happy that you left." The looks Sasuke gives him has Naruto hurry to finish his thought. "I'm happy that you left _then_. What if you had stay even knowing that you felt like you had to go? What if after that you'd felt like you were forced to stay not just for me, but for Itachi also. You would have been miserable. But now you're back, and of your own free will. I guess you found what you were looking for so there's no real reason for you to leave again, at leats I hope."

"I get what you - Wait, Itachi?"

"Hehehe, sorry." Naruto says rubbing his head with one hand. "That's our son's name, Itachi Uzumaki Uchiha."

Naruto was not sure what Sasuke's reaction would be after knowing that he had named their son after his dead brother, but the bright smile was definitely not what he had not _not_ expected.

"Does everyone knows that he is our son?"

"No. His full name is only on his birth certificate and we - Sakura and I - had it sealed the day of the birth. Only Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura, and I know. We were suppose to spread a rumour of me adopting the child, but I wanted people to know that he was _mine_ , so Kakashi started the rumor that I had impregnated some woman during my month stay at Suna and that she died giving birth. Everyone believed it."

After that, Naruto can't stop talking. He tells him everything about the months of the pregnancy and most importantly he tells Sasuke about Menma, small tears at the edge of his eyes as he shows the other man the picture and the lock of hair. It looks like Sasuke might cry too. He tells Sasuke about Itachi's first words and how the first time he walked was the day of his return.

They sit at the table for hours, Naruto doing most of the talking but Sasuke interrupting him sometimes to ask specific questions about Itachi. Sasuke also tell his own tale of travelling and as Naruto describes it as 'boring' he can't help but agree with a small laugh.

They are both laughing at some stupidity Naruto just said when there is a knock on the door. Naruto looks through the window over the sink, finally realising that it must be morning already and that Sakura is back with Itachi. He stands up from his chair in a small jump.

"Let's introduce you properly." Naruto says excitedly a huge grin on his face as he tends a hand to Sasuke. And Sasuke can't help but smile back as he takes the blonde offered hand, feeling like everything is about to be set into its rightful place. _Home,_ he thinks.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispers as the three of them lay on the rooftop. They've been looking at the stars for awhile now, Sasuke teaching Naruto and Itachi about all the constellations he knows - the 20 months old seemed to understand more than Naruto did and the blonde was conflicted about being proud or jealous - but silence had settled between them for the last 30 minutes, mostly because Itachi had crawled on Sasuke and had fallen asleep.

"Hn?" Sasuke looks briefly at the blonde, his finger threading slowly into soft red locks.

"You should move in with us." Naruto says. Sasuke had been back in Konoha for 4 months now. He spent most of his days with Naruto and Itachi, usually leaving only when it started to get dark outside. He had spent the night a couple times before but he always seemed hesitant to do so and Naruto did not know why. It was pretty obvious that he was welcome in their lives by now, that Naruto trusted him with everything, that he trusted him with Itachi.

"I'm scared." Sasuke whispers, looking at their son sleeping peacefully on him, his little head resting against Sasuke's pale neck.

Naruto can't stop the soft smile that appears on his face as he looks at them. "Scared of what?"

"Of loving someone more than I love you."

Naruto kisses him softly on the lips and offer him another bright smile because he _knows_. It's too late to be scared of that, too late for both of them.

 **THE END**


End file.
